Megabound 2: Behind the Scenes
These events where recorded by the studio and actors were really giving out there opinions and don't laugh unless you can't help it. When the cameras where off So Lan what was it like when the cameras were off? Lan: I don't know we ate food and stuff and went home after filming if thats what you mean. So Solo how was it like working with the studio? Solo: Well the people are nice and the food is good and the director/producer is ok. Eh working with others might not be so bad as I thought it whould. So Cinnamon are you and Axl realy in love with each other? Cinnamon: Yup! He is the best guy a girl can have he is smart, funny, kind alot of things I cant to stop glomping him every time I see him! Hal (Special guest actor from Bowser's kingdom): Well it was not always peacful here. It is hard to keep order with a large coloful cast of charaters. (Flash Back) Hyde: Hey a banna I love bannas! DK: Grunt! (voilent fighting sounds) Hyde: GAHHHH!!! OH GOD HE IS MAULING ME!!!! (End of flash back) Hyde: I dont know why that ape hit me! All I wanted was a banna! DK: Grunt! Lan: Then we made some "Political Correct" Errors (Once again flash back) Zero: Look all I am just saying is I brought bagles for everyone and your not shareing. Nick the Lakitu: Huh! Sharing!? Theres nothing to share you call this a bagle!?This is a doughnut shaped peace of bread!Bagles are toasted and loaded with shmeer!I cant belive you got no sense! Zero: Errgh! Y-D-D-DAMN LAKITUS! (end of flash back) Nick: I don't get these sterotypes against us. Lakitus only control the media? Just pre-judgement if you ask me. Zero: Look I knew what I said was wrong and I'm sorry if I offened anyone out there who is lakituish.Nothing to go crazy about. Nick: He was lucky I didnt have my spinys with me! Bass.EXE: The problem is to me is Sauske! Over production he has become a total snob! I was struggling with a pile of scripts and he just walked by! Suske: How the hell am I supposed to know I was half asleep I didn't have my coffe yet!Damn! The 3rd installment Rumors go around there is a third installment being worked on is that true? Lan: Yup. This one is called megabound 3: The rise of dimentio in fact we got some of the actors here! Shidō what is your role in the upcoming movie. Shido: Well I play as one of the good duys of course im known as Acid Ace and so far my role is fighting Smithy.EXE with the help of Ash Ketchum and Inuyasha but thats all I know right now. Smithy: AWWWW SH**!!! WHO WINKLED MY POSTER,RIPPED MY SEAT PILOW AND HID MY KEYS!? Bass.EXE: (Trys to hold in laugh) W-wasn't me. Smithy: JACKASS! (Leaves through hallway) SH**! Bass.EXE and Shido: (Burst out in laughter) Smithy: Ain't nothin but a bunch of BULLLLLLL SH**!!!!! Lan: Smithy please watch your language this is a family show. Smithy: IM TO PI**ED TO GIVE A SH**!